What Would Happen To Us If You're Gone?
by blog-heart-slover03
Summary: Lucy is sick because of Natsu and they're bored without her. So, while waiting for her to recover and go on a mission together, Team Natsu decided to talk about something, "What if one of our members never joined the guild in the first place?". Mira and the others decided to join them. This story will tell you what would happen if one of them never joined the guild.I hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

"It's boring today! I wanna go on a job." Natsu said while walking towards the guild. "Well, we can't go since Lucy caught a severe fever and it's your fault because you pushed her in the canal, even though you knew that she had a cold in the beginning." Happy said while flying next to him. "It's just a prank, and I didn't know that she would get a fever." Natsu said.

_(Flashback) 2 days ago_

_Lucy was walking on the edge of the canal. She's gonna go home since she's tired. While walking, someone was following her. She decided to ignore it and continued walking. Suddenly, someone pushed her and she fell. When she rose up, she heard someone laughing. She turned around to see who it was. She saw her annoying idiotic partner, Natsu Dragneel. "Natsu," Lucy said while walking out of the canal. "YOU IDIOT!" she yelled and punched him, which made him fly 50 feet away from her. Happy laughed at Nasu's pathetic state. Lucy turned to him and glared at him then he stopped laughing. "Lucy, don't kill me! It's Natsu's fault! He was the one who pushed you, not me~ I was about to help you but you went to Scary Lucy mode so I stepped back." Happy said while cowering in fear. "Yeah. Whatever stupid cat. Ugh! I hate Natsu and his stupidness! Now I might catch a fever! I'm gonna go home now. Take that stupid idiot to the guild or let him bleed to death." Said an angry Lucy then she went home._

_Flashback End_

"Natsu, we have to tell Erza and Gray that you're the cause of her fever but she's getting better and we are gonna go on a mission the day after tomorrow." Happy said.

_Flashback (earlier in the morning)_

_Natsu and Happy went to Lucy's apartment because Natsu will apologize. They went inside using the window. Then, they went to her bedroom. "Luc-" Natsu was about to call Lucy but Happy put his paws on his mouth. "Be quiet Natsu. Lucy's asleep." Happy whispered. They went towards Lucy quietly and saw her sleeping with a thick blanket covering her. She also has a wet towel on her head. Beside her bed was a small table with medicine, water and a bowl of water. Happy took the towel from Lucy's head and dipped it in the bowl of water. He squeezed it and put it on top of Lucy's head again. Natsu felt really guilty because he didn't expect it to be this bad. Happy put a thermometer on Lucy's armpit and after a minute, he checked it. Her temperature is getting better. He put it on the table and went to Natsu. "Natsu, I think we should make a soup for her." Hapy said. "Yeah. Let's go now." Natsu replied and they went to the kitchen. Happy prepared the ingredients while Natsu's sitting on the chair, watching him do the work. After a few minutes, he is now finished cooking the chicken soup for Lucy, and Meat for Natsu. Natsu put it on the table and they looked at Lucy's sleeping form. Happy got a raw fish from Lucy's refrigerator. They ate their snacks and are about to go out when Lucy woke up. "Natsu, Happy. What are you doing here?" she asked while sitting up. "Luce! You're awake. We came here to check on ya'. Are you okay now? By the way, sorry for pushing you. I didn't know that it will turn out like this." Natsu said while scratching the back of his neck. "It's okay Natsu, but if you will do that next time, I will let you bleed to death, okay?" Lucy said while smiling innocently. Natsu and Happy sweat dropped. "Lucy, we made a soup for you, by the way. Eat it or it will get cold~" Happy said when he finished eating his fish. "Really? Thanks!" she said and ate it. After she finished it, she ate her medicine and drank water. "You can go now guys. I think I can go to the guild later. Thanks for the soup." she said and the two of them went out after they said goodbye._

_Flashback End_

"Yeah. I feel bad though." Natsu said while putting both his hands behind his head. "We're here." Happy said. In front of them stood the proud and mighty Fairy Tail guild. As usual, Natsu kicked the doors and shouted his usual saying, "WE'RE BACK!" and Happy just said, "Aye!" and both of them went to the bar. "Natsu, Happy, welcome back! Where did you come from just now?" Mira said while wiping a cup. "We came from Lucy's house!" Happy said. "Oooooh~ What did you do there Natsu?" Mira asked slyly."Mira, I want fire chicken! I'm hungry!" Natsu said while holding his growling stomach. It seems that he didn't hear what Mira said. "Sure Natsu! What about you Happy? Do you want something?" Mira turned to him. "Just fish Mira." Happy replied. Just then, Erza sat down next to them. "Okay! Erza, do you want your usual strawberry cheescake?" she asked. "Yes please." Erza said. "I'll get your orders right away! Please wait." she said, smiling, and went to the kitchen. "Natsu, have you seen Lucy?" Erza asked after Mira walked away. "I haven't seen her yesterday. You didn't do anything bad to her, did you?" she turned to him with a deadly glare. With this, Natsu was sweating heavily. "Ummm... Erza, I uh.. 'accidentally' pushed her in the canal and she got a umm.. 'little' fever?" Natsu said while visibly shaking. "You... what?" she said in a scary tone. "Hap-happy. H-h-h-help m-me." Natsu asked, well, more like pleaded Happy. "I'm sorry Natsu, but, you're on your own." Happy said. Erza punched Natsu in the gut and he became unconscious. "Ara, ara. What happened here Erza?" Mira asked while handling them their orders. "Erza was mad at Natsu because Natsu pushed Lucy in the canal, which caused her to have a severe fever." Happy said and happily munched his fish. "Really?! Is she alright now?" Mira asked with a worried face. "Don't worry. She's getting better now. She told us that she will go here later." Happy answered and finished his fish. Erza happily ate her cake after heaing the good news. "Hey Happy! Erza! Have you seen Lu-" Gray went to them and asked but stopped when he saw Natsu on the floor, lying unconscious and something that looks like his spirit (?) was coming out of his mouth. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed because of Natsu's poor and stupid state. "Flame-brain! You look pathetic! Which you always look like! HAHAHA!" he mocked and clutched his stomach because it hurts from too much laughing. Hearing that statement, Natsu got up and shouted, "What did you say stripper?!" Natsu said and pushed his forehead on Gray's forehead. "I said you look pathetic ash-brain!" Gray said and pushed his forehead to the other. "You look even more pathetic Ice Princess!" retorted the other. "Why you little" Gray and Natsu was about to start a brawl, not until Erza pointed 10 swords at each of them and if they move, they will get hit by it. "You better not start a fight or else you will suffer the consequences." she said with her usual glare. "A-aye!" both of them said. "Good. Now sit down. We have some matters to discuss." she said after made the swords disappear and sat on a table. Natsu and Gray sighed and glared each other, then sat next to Erza. Happy flew to them and ate another fish. "Hey Erza! Do you know where Lucy is?" Gray asked again since he couldn't finish his question before. "She's resting at her apartment right now." Erza answered. "What? Why?" he asked, worried, like the others."It's because NATSU, pushed her in the canal, which caused her to fall down and have a fever." she answered once again, emphasizing the word Natsu while glaring at him. "By the way Natsu, Lucy told you that she's going here later right?" Erza asked him. Natsu gulped and nodded. "Good. When she arrives, we will talk about what mission we are going to do." she told them and ate her cheesecake happily. "So, what are we going to do?" Gray asked as he put his hands behind his neck and his legs on the table...which smashed Erza's cake! "Gray" Erza said with venom in her voice and turned to him with an unreadable expression. "Uuuh... Er-erza, I can buy you another cake. Please don't kill me!" He got on his knees and pleaded for mercy. "You must hurry." Erza said while polishing her sword scarily. "S-SURE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH MISS ERZA! I'll be back!" he said then scurried away. Meanwhile, someone was sitting on a table, 3 tables away from Team Natsu, having a jealous aura around her,and that person is no other than Juvia Lokser. The official stalker of Gray Fullbuster. Why is she jealous you ask? Well, let's just say that she is jealous that her beloved 'Gray-sama' bought a cake for titania. 'Gray-sama! Why did you buy cake for Erza and not me?!' she thought, ignoring the fact that Gray just bought the cake to save himself from the titania's wrath.

Back to Natsu and the others

"Here you go Erza." Gray handed him the promised cake. "Thank you Gray. You may sit now." Gray let out a sigh of relief and sat down. "Sooo. What are we gonna do now?" Happy asked. 'Hmmm..' they wondered. "I know! What if one of our guild member marries one of the members of Quatro Puppy?" Natsu suggested. "What a brilliant idea flame-brain! What if Natsu married one of the members of Quatro Puppy?" Gray mocked. "What did you say stripper?!" asked a pissed off Natsu. "What did you call me fire bastard?!" said an annoyed Gray. "Stop it! How many times do I have to tell you to stop fighting!" Erza shouted. "We're sorry!" both of them said and sat down. "Aye! What if one of our members didn't join the guild?" Happy suggested. "What do you mean by that, Happy?" Natsu asked. "What Happy means is, what would happen now if one of us never belonged to the guild in the first place? Like, what would happen now if they're not here? Interesting idea by the way." Erza said. "Oh. Then, who would be our first topic?" Natsu asked. "Why don't you spin a bottle? That way, you could choose the one who it points out." Mira, who 'accidentally' heard their conversation, suggested. "Sure. Why don't you join us Mira?" Gray asked. "Well, ok. If you insist." she said and sat down on the opposite side of the three. "Yosh! Now let's start!" Natsu grinned excitedly. "Aye!" Happy took out a bottle out of nowhere and spun it. The five of them eagerly stared at the bottle. It slows down until it pointed on the 'lucky' person. They turned to her. "Well, I guess it will be you first, Erza." Mira said.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜㅗㅜLINE BREAKERㅗㅜㅗㅜㅗㅜ

A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my new story. I wrote this many months ago but I guess my brother deleted it. Thankfully, I saw it on when I pasted this there, so I pasted it on my notes and continued it. Then, it's finished!

Anyways, PLEASE FAVORITE/FOLLOW MY STORY AND REVIEW! ^o^ ALSO, PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND MY MISTAKES WHEN YOU REVIEW. REVIEWS MEAN A LOT TO ME. THANKS FOR READING! 'w'


	2. Chapter 2: Erza

"Erza, huh?" Gray said. "That would be hard. I mean, without Erza, who would take charge of the guild if Master's gone?" Mira smiled. "Yeah. And who can be the one to break your useless fights that could break the guild? Only Erza can." Happy said, referring to Natsu and Gray. "Hey. Don't forget that Lucy can break up our fights too." Gray added.

"Well, if Erza's not here, Jellal and the others would not have the courage to fight the soldiers from the Tower of Heaven, so maybe, just maybe, most of them would still be stuck there." Natsu said. "Are you really that stupid, Natsu? That happens BEFORE Erza joined the guild." Gray smirked. "You're right. I guess that if she din't join, then Jellal and the others can capture her and they can use her to resurrect Zeref, and we won't be there to save her in time." Natsu whispered to Happy while Happy nodded in agreement. "So, without Erza, we couldn't stop Eisenwald if she didn't form us together (Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza)," Gray said. "And the Masters could've died if it weren't for her teaming us up." Natsu continued. "Also, when Phantom Lord's guild master fired the Jupiter, the guild would be in shambles if she didn't block it. Erza sure is very brave." Happy commented. "Erza also helped us when we're stuck in Galuna Island." Gray grinned.

"Don't forget about what happened during the Fantasia incident. If she didn't defeat Evergreen, who knew what would happen to us if we were turned into ashes." Mira smiled. "Hello Erza-san, Mirajane-san, Natsu-san, Gray-san, and Happy." Wendy greeted while walking towards their table with Charles on her shoulder. "What are you talking about?" she politely asked them. "Oh. We were talking about things that would happen if Erza didn't join the guild in the first place. Do you wanna join us?" Gray asked. "Okay."Wendy sat next Mira. "Don't you think it's a bit mean to talk to someone if they didn't join the guild?" Charles asked. "They don't mean it that way, Charles." Wendy patted her head. "Do you want some fish Charles?" Happy asked. "No, thank you." Charles said rather bluntly.

"I have an idea. If Erza-san was not with us during our Oracion Sies mission, then no one would be responsible enough to manage us, right? Even though Jura-san was there, we couldn't finish the mission without her. She also defeated Midnight-san." Wendy said shyly. "You have a point there." Gray said. "She even fought the demon girl from Tartaros with equal strength! Erza-san's really amazing." Wendy smiled fondly. "Erza taught me the things I don't know about life. She helped me many times and never gave up on me." Natsu said. "Yeah. It's hard for me to imagine if Erza's not here. I don't know what to do. She's like a big sister to me, after all." Gray said. Juvia, who was eavesdropping their conversation, started getting jealous. What Gray said about Erza made her blood boil. But, she didn't hear the last part of what Gray said. Let's see what's going inside her brain.

Inside Juvia's mind: 'Gray-sama... Is that true?' she thought. Then, Gray's face showed up while saying, "It's hard for me to imagine if Erza's not here. I don't know what to do. It's hard for me to imagine if Erza's not here. Don't know what to do. If Erza's not here. It's hard for me. Erza. Not. Here. Don't. Know. What. To. Do."

Juvia's head exploded and she cried. "Uwaaaa! Gray-sama! Is Juvia not enough for you?! Fine!" Gray saw this and started sweating. "Uwa! Juvia! Stop it! You're drowning me!" Gray exclaimed. "We're drowning too, idiot!" Natsu shouted, then passed out because he drank too much tear- err, water. Juvia pointed at Erza with a murderous glare. "Juvia won't forgive Erza-san. Even though Erza-san is nice, Juvia can't stand annoying girls that Gray-sama likes. Erza-san, you are now Juvia's rival!" she shouted. "Gray, stop her! It's your fault in the first place! Plus, we're drowning!" Max, Warren, and Nab shouted while trying not to drown. " Look! She even threatened Erz-" their jaws fell and their eyes were wide at the sight they saw. There, in the middle of the guild, was Erza wearing her bathing suit, laying on a floating bed which looks like a strawberry cake (A/N: You get the idea ), eating a strawberry cheesecake.

"Ara, ara. Erza doesn't seem to be bothered by it." Mira giggled. Mira, who is also wearing her swim suit, was swimming around, saving the young mages who were drowning. When the males saw this, they quickly shouted, "Mira-san! Save us!" with hearts in their eyes. Elfman heard this and started punching them and kept shouting, "Looking at my sister like that is not a man!". Erza looked at everyone in the guild from Happy carrying Natsu, Gray stoping Juvia from crying, to Mira saving lives, to Lissanna turning into a fish. She smiled at all of them and was touched about what they said about her earlier. A tear slid down her rosy cheeks and she wiped her eyes. "Thanks guys. I'm very happy to be a part of this family." she mumbled and finished her strawberry cake. After several minutes of stopping Juvia from crying and saving lives: "Whoa. I'm tired." Happy said.

After stopping Juvia successfully, they sat back on their chair and rested. Natsu dried his clothes by producing fire around him, Gray froze the water on his clothes and shattered it, Erza requipped new clothes, Wendy dried hers, Charle's and Happy's using her wind, and Mira changed hers. "Okay, let's start a new one. Where's the bottle?" Erza asked. "It's over here." said a drunk Cana. "Mind if I join you guys?" she asked. "Okay." Wendy said and she sat next to her. "You reek of alcohol. You should stop drinking too much. It's bad for your health." Charles huffed. "Shut it, cat. I do what I want to do." Cana said. "So, what are you gonna do with this?" she asked, giving them the bottle. "We're gonna spin the bottle and we're gonna talk about the one which it pointed. It's gonna be like, "What if that person didn't join the guild?". Natsu explained. "Wow flaim-brain. I never thought you actually knew what we were talking about."Gray mocked again. "Shut up! Of course I knew. You were the one who doesn't." Natsu glared at him. They both had a glaring contest u til Erza bonked their heads. "Stop it. Now, let's start." she said and spun the bottle. Their expressions are like before, eager and curious to find out who's next. The bottle slowed down and pointed at one person. "Yosh! I'm next!" he stood on top of the table and exclaimed. "This would be interesting." Gray said. "Natsu. Sit down so we can start. You're the next one 'ya know." Cana slurred.

ㅗㅜㅗㅜㅗㅜLINE BREAKERㅗㅜㅗㅜㅗㅜ

A/N: Hey guys! I'm very sorry for the VERY LATE update! I wanted to update this the next day but I couldn't paste it and I'm lazy to type it again. I know that it's horrible. I'm sorry if I disappoint any of you. I'm so sorry that it was short! PLEASE REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK AND PLEASE TELL ME MY MISTAKES IN THE REVIEW. ALSO, PLEASE FAVORITE/FOLLOW MY STORY. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! ^o^


	3. AN

Hey guys! I'm very sorry to tell you that I'll not update for a week. School is in the way. My teacher gave us a project and we have to print many of our assignments. Also, we have a project in our other subject and it's so frustrating. Then, I have to study for an upcoming test, even though I already get high grades. My mom told me not to sleep late because she thinks that I am late for school (even though I'm always early and I every time I arrive, there are still a few people). I like school, but I hate homeworks and projects. Anyways, please bear with me. I'll try to write while I have free time. I have to go. I need to finish another project. :( :(


End file.
